Sometimes Enemies Make The Best Lovers
by xobt
Summary: Somtimes the unexpected happens, sometimes you'll end up actually loving the person you thought you hated, and sometimes you'll risk anything for that special someone
1. Hogwarts Express

_This story is during 5th year. The events that happened in the 5th book most likely won't happen in this fan fiction. This is Hermione's POV mostly but it might change to Draco or some other people once in a while. Also this isn't one of those cheesy stories when Hermione and Draco just randomly fall in love; it's going to take a while_.

**I do not own any of these characters but if I could I would (;**

Authors note: This chapter is extremely short and not interesting but I promise they get way longer and better (:

"Bloody hell Hermione we haven't even reached Hogwarts yet and your already reading" Ron said while stuffing his mouth.

"Ronald this book is 'Hogwarts A History' it is not for any of my classes I choose this to read during my free time." I said annoyed

"Well we all know you have a lot of free time."

"Guys stop it." Harry said annoyed by all the bickering.

We were on the Hogwarts express only one more hour until we reached the magnificent Hogwarts.

"You guys I'm going to head to the bathroom I'll be back soon don't start fighting." Harry said while walking out.

Ronald and I sat there eating chocolate frogs until we heard people yelling.

"Well, well, well Potter look who's coming to the rescue Weasley and the disgusting Mud blood." Draco snarled

"Draco if I'm so disgusting than why are you spending your time to make fun of me." I asked

"Because your one of the easiest people to make fun of you have frizzy hair, you're not as rich as me and you're a mud blood." He spat

"..And do you know what you are Draco?" I asked stepping closer to him.

He turned around and looked at his posy and laughed then when he turned I punched him as hard as I could. Yes, me Hermione Granger a 'mud blood' punched Draco Malfoy a future death eater in the face. This was probably one of the greatest things I did and this was no girly punch this was one that I let all my anger come out.

"You filthy mud blood I'm going to … "Draco stared to say

"Tell your daddy on me? I wouldn't be surprised since you usually can't stand up for yourself." I said interrupting him

The look on his face looked like he was going to kill me. Ron grabbed me and brought me back to our seats.

"Hermione.. That was amazing!" Harry said.

We talked about that the rest of the train ride until we got to Hogwarts. When we got there we all went to the dining room and sat down at the Hogwarts table. This year me and Ron were the perfects. I knew how I was a perfect but Ron, I truly didn't understand that but whatever Dumbledore says goes!

We all sat anxiously at the table while the sorting hat was sorting all the 1st years. You should see the looks on their faces they look petrified. I was so hungry that I wanted the sorting hat to be over so we could start the fest.

Finally it was over; we all clapped and cheered then started digging in. The food was amazing there was everything you could think of! Harry and Ron seemed to be enjoying it more than me though they were stuffing their mouths and looked like pigs.

After we all went to bed early since we had classes tomorrow.


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters ):**

_Authors note: In a couple of chapters the dramas going to start and the chapters are going to be long!_

I woke up pretty early today. I took a shower got dressed and went to the common room and waited for Harry and Ron. We had our first class together and it was Transfiguration. We went to eat breakfast first then went to class. Harry and Ron sat next to each other and I sat in front of them with Seamus .

My next class was Defense against the Dark Arts and of course they decided to put Gryffindor's and Slytherins in the same class. I walked in with Harry and Ron because we both had this class together .

"Look it's the frizzy haired freak, ginger, and Potty. " And of course it was Draco saying it. All the Slytherins laughed but we just ignored it. Me and Harry sat down next to each other and after five minutes Dolores Umbridge walked in.

"All of you get up now." She said

We all got up with confused looks on our faces. I am going to pare you up with someone until Christmas break.

Then she looked at me and said "Someone you would never imagine working with. Okay first people are Draco and Potter. Wait, wait no Potter and Parkinson."

"Good luck Harry" all of the Gryffindor's said to Harry as he walked and sat next to Pansy with a nervous face.

He then said some more names"Neville and Gregory, Ron and Vincent, blahblahblah and Hermione and Draco."

"NO!" Me and Malfoy said at the same time

"Excuse me I am the teacher and what I say goes! So both of you sit down."

Draco found a table at the back of the classroom so I walked over there and sat next to him. He gave me a dirty look then moved his chair a few inches away from me.

"Everyone, this is a big project, it is mostly research and you will be using books. "

Everyone got confused looks on there faces

"And no you will not be learning spells." She said

No spells I thought. This is the point of this school, if I wanted to learn everything out of textbooks and not do magic then I would have gone to a Muggle School.

She explained what the project was about. It was about anyone who did an unforgivable curse. This was going to be a good year…

When class was over me and Malfoy were probably the first people out of the door. We walked out as fast as we could without even looking at each other. I waited outside of the classroom for Harry and Ron. When they came we all looked at each other.

"I have Malfoy you guys! This is going to be the worst class ever."

"I know, she's not even going to teach us anything" Ron said angrily

"Since when did you care about learning anything?" I asked sarcastly

We all got to the dining hall and sat down. We talked about how much we hated our new teacher and how we weren't going to learn anything at all. We also talked about the people we had to work with.

I think mine was the worst. I was with Malfoy someone I absolutely thought was pure evil and he thought I was disgusting. I couldn't wait till this project was over.

After Ron and Harry had quidditch tryouts so I went to go cheer them on. It was an hour long so I got some books from the library to get information about some people for the project. When we got there I said good luck to Harry and Ron and sat in the bleachers and started researching. Then I heard squealing from behind me so I turned around. It was a year 4 and 3 girl one from Gryffindor and one from Huffelpuff.

"He's so hot." The Gryffindor said

The Huffelpuff noticed me looking "Don't you think he's hot to?"

"Who?" I asked

"Draco" She said smiling

I turned back around without even answering, Malfoy being hot? I mean he wasn't ugly but I never looked at him that way. He was playing now and I guess he wasn't half bad, he was muscular, had blonde hair, and cold grey eyes that begged for help.

Woaah, Wait. What am I thinking? I hate Malfoy these girls were just brainwashing me I didn't mean any of that. I've always hated Malfoy I was just too tired so I was thinking nonsense.

I left the tryouts early to get my mind of this. I went to the perfects common room and in to the Gryffindor bathroom. Maybe a hot shower could take my mind off things.

After the shower I noticed how frizzy my hair was but another thing I noticed was that I'm a witch and I have a wand and I could change that.

I took my wand and did a hair spell that removed the frizz so I had big curls. It really did make me look better.

A hand held my hand and it was cold, I felt myself getting dizzy then I woke up. I looked at my clock and noticed it was only 5:30 and I couldn't go back to school now. So I just got up and got ready.

When I was getting ready I couldn't get that dream off my mind. I don't know why though there was nothing important. I just tried to stop thinking about it and got ready. I decided to do the spell on my hair again. I did it and got ready and left.

I went to all of my classes then went to D.A.D.A; I walked in and sat next to Malfoy. For 30 minutes we both sat there silently not paying attention to each other until he broke the silence.

"Who do you want to do it on?"

"I don't know I have a couple people in mind."

"Okay well you're no help."

I rolled my eyes, and he obviously saw it because he smirked

"Well you're not helping either." I said angrily

After we both picked someone then stopped talking the rest of the class


End file.
